warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Urd
Urd is a Daemon World in the Ultima Segmentum, and houses the stronghold of the Bloodpack, the Runewell. The world is an arctic wasteland, punctuated with ice topped volcanoes, and crossed by rivers of boiling blood. History Early History Almost nothing is known about Urd's past, or how it came to be the blasted wasteland that it is. The world has been so thoroughly twisted by the Warp that almost no evidence of its past remains. However, scattered here and there are ruins and the corpses of cities, evidence that there was once life on Urd. The nature of that life is unknown, whether it was Xenos or an offshoot of humanity is indiscernible from the meagre remains the people left behind. Escape from the Great Company When Grom the Gorewolf led his newly founded Bloodpack away from the pursuing fangs of the Space Wolves he made great sacrifice to the Blood God, looking for his patron's favour in finding a place to create his reign of blood and skulls. Pleased by the fervour and devotion of his new Champion, the Lord of Skulls sent Grom bloodsoaked visions of a place where he could plant his banner. This place was Urd, a turbulent Daemon World in the distant Ultima Segmentum. The Coldspear made its way to its new home port, only stopping to allow the Bloodpack to reap skulls and slaves, to be used for work and sacrifice. When they finally arrived on the tainted world, these slaves were put to work in building the new home of the Bloodpack, the hellish pit known as the Runewell. Defence of the Runewell To be written, pardon the inconvenience. Geography The world of Urd was a cold world, even before it sunk into the space between Immaterium and Reality, situated far from its small yellow sun. Mountain ranges covered its surface, and great peaks rose from them even as powerful rivers carved fjords in their sides. However, when the cataclysm befell the planet, its mountains erupted as volcanoes, covering the sky in ash, lowering the world's temperature even further, and killing most of the life at the time. The rivers ran red with blood, corrupting the planet's oceans and making them boil, even as new rivers of lava carved their way through the ice and snow. New creatures sprung to life, twisted and corrupted by the Warp, fierce predators that feed endlessly on each other and stalk the cold, barren land, watched over by a red sun in a black sky. The land warps as though with life, and below it can be seen gigantic bones, and occasionally devouring mouths filled with endless fangs, waiting to devour the unwary. Notable Location * The Runewell: The seat of the Bloodpack's power, an open maw upon the face of Urd, the Runewell is a deep hollow in the twisted landscape. The surrounding mountains hold powerful Defence Lasers and Void Shield generators, affording it a measure of protection. However, during an attack, the Runewell can defend itself by closing, like a slavering mouth. * The Great Hall: Suspended above the Arena by stone bridges carved from the earth and paved with skulls is the Great Hall, the Hall of Heroes where the Bloodpack feasts after battle. The long tables within can seat all the warriors of the warband as they are waited on by slaves who bring them mead in skull goblets and roasted meats. The chairs are lined with the flayed skins of felled enemies, and pelts hang upon their backs. * The Arena: Massive pits at the bottom of the Runewell, walls lined with skulls, with a large complex of cells and corridors containing warp-tainted beasts and captured warriors. The Arena also holds the altar of skulls used by the Blood Priests to perform the Ritual of Initiation. It is these priests that administer the Arena, guaranteeing that the ground is always damp with the gore of the fighters. * The Runeforge: Fundinn Runelord's personal sanctuary, carved into the Runewell after his ascension. The forges are never silent, and blood flows in from the arena, allowing him to imbue runes consecrated to Khorne. Notable People * '''Master Rharosh, High Priest of Urd: '''A great warrior in his own right, Rharosh is the master of the Blood Priests, the Cult of Khorne in the world of Urd. It is he that examines the Bloodpack's captives and pit-fighters, looking for those worthy of ascension. He has never sought such ascension for himself, as his service to Khorne precludes any ambition save that of spilling blood, and seeing blood spilt by those he chooses to elevate. Culture * '''Blood Cult of Khorne: '''All humans on Urd are slaves, first to Khorne and then to the Bloodpack, but those who choose to serve willingly join the Blood Cult. The Blood Priests of the Cult are the administrators and overseers of the Runewell, keeping the slaves under their heel and the blood flowing. Military * '''Slaves of Skulls: '''Broken and indoctrinated, freed from any thought of freedom or sanity, these maddened cultists are tasked with manning the defensive systems of Urd. The Runewell is equipped with powerful defence lasers and a myriad gun emplacements, which the Slaves operate with frenetic energy. If they are allowed to, they will charge headlong into any enemy, to rip them apart with blade and chainsword, or their bear hands and teeth, eager for blood. Flora and Fauna * '''Bronze Howler: '''Massive carnivorous beasts, quadrupedal, with plated hides of metal covering their powerful bodies. Their mandibles distend horribly, wide enough to engulf a whole Astartes, and crush him armour and all in its maw. The creatures roam over the icy volcanoes of Urd, hunting other beings of the world. Their name comes from the terrible noise the monsters make as they charge their prey, their three sets of eyes glaring red with blood-lust. Category:Worlds Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Daemon Worlds